Sweet Home California
by NorthernCharm
Summary: Buffy Summers a N.Y Clothing desiner who suddenly finds herself engaged to the mayors son but this is not a fairytale romance she has skeltons in her closet like Spike the backwards husband she married in highschool who refuses to divorce her. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

[Sweet home California]

.:Chapter one:.

[Authors notes: ] .: Hey guys this is the first chapter in my new series _Sweet home California_ hope you enjoy itt! Also if you guys see any mistakes i'd like to know so i can fix them, and Constructive critisim is always welcomed. please remember to leave your thoughts and comments and Review, Thanks a bunch! :.

(Disclamer: I do not own anything to do with Buffy, It is soley owened By that great God Joss Whedon, 20th century for, Fox studios, the kuzis (even though we wish the kuzis had no rights because of the buffy reboot thing god dont even get me started there we'll be here for hours with a ranting numberonebuffyfan, I only wish i owned Spike and Buffy sadly i do not, im only borrowing them to make a great fanfic for you guys, ) content based on the movie sweet home alabam i do not own that either,

...

"Come on, William!" Buffy shouted as she ran down the Beach "Slow down!" William yelled as he ran to Catch up with her. "Hurry up, william" Buffy yelled "Buffy!" "Will I gotta get home. My mom's gonna kill me. Wow, did you see that!" Buffy ducked as a big streak of lighting hit the ground about 200 feet in front of them.

"Well, answer the question!" William alleged "No!" Buffy remarked as she turned to face him" No, you won't answer, or no, you won't marry me?" "William Pratt, I'm 10 years old. I got too much to live for."

"AHHHHH" Buffy shreaked as lighting hit the sand in front of them "Not that way, you dolt!" William directed her over to where the lighting hit, knowing it was safer "Come on!" Buffy knelt down to touch the sand "It's hot. Don't touch it." William remarked he swatted her hand away from it "We'll be safe here." William added

" Says who?" Buffy questioned "Everybody. Lightning never strikes the same place twice." William stated "Why would you want to marry me for anyhow?" Buffy asked "So I can kiss you any time I want."

William cupped her chin in his hand and bent down to kiss her softly, Buffys eyes opened wide, as lighting came down and struck between them, evidently where the last bolt has struck,

X~X~X~X~X~X

"I need more coffee, guys. I'm gonna switch... It's a warning!" One of the assistants yelled "Oh, my God. You know, that accent of yours... is a whole lot thicker when you're dreaming." Andrew stated "All right, how come you all let me sleep its nnot good to make with the sleepyness on the eve of a big show!" Buffy pronounced

"Oh, calm down. It was minutes... What did I say? We're all getting big, fat raises when you become somebody." Andrew shared "Oh, did they kill Badgley Mishka! Okay, laugh now, but tomorrow it could be us." Buffy uttered

"Not us... you. I just make the coffee and bring the yummy pasteries with all they're pastrieness." Anya responeded "Thank you." (Buffy, Anya, and Andrew all work for AnneSummers, Buffys new fashion line and Clem works for a jewlery line,) " I'll see you at the show. Bye," Buffy said to Anya as they locked up the warehouse and walked down the streets of L.A, Buffy threw her starbucks cup in the trash, and speeded home,

Buffy entered her apartment to find roses everywhere! strewn everywhere and there we're thousands of them, in vasses. Buffy gasped then ran over to check her Answer machine which was beeping,

" There's a rose for every moment I thought of you last night. God, you must be exhausted. Listen, knock 'em dead. I'll see you at the show. It's gonna be great. I love you. I can't wait to see you. Goodbye." it was the Vioce of her Boyfriend Angel 'liam' Hennings

X~X~X~X~X~X

"Okay, people, we are officially late!" Anya screamed "Buffy!" Anya dragged a nearby model over to her "Yes?" "This top is supposed to be neon aubergine,... but it's all wrong! In all its wrongyness!" Anya explained in a panic-y voice.

" Okay, don't panic. That's my job. Um... okay. Put her on after Anoke. The third light cue is yellow. She'll look eggplant. oh and Anya, uh, the reason it's all wrong is it's on backwards." Buffy explained as Anya ran off with the model, Buffy facepalmed

" Ooh, Miss Vixen, I'm scared of you." Clem teased as he walked up behind her "Clem! what are you doing here? You're the competition." Buffy stated "Competition? Please! Our design's for plumes and pearls,... and nothing is going to come between me and my protege. And this is, after all, all about me. Oh, I love this. Stella McCartney's gonna kill herself." Clem said

" Then why do I feel like I'm in Times Square butt naked?" Buffy asked "Buffy, you're gonna be just fine. Seven years ago, you were this debutante off the plantation,... and now you're my golden twinkie with her very own show." Clem explained Okay, get out of here before you make me cry."

X~X~X~X~X~X

" Bonne chance! Big smile! Great! Thank you! Good to see you"Angel stated as he tried to walk his way through a river of press.

"Secretary Hennings, do you have a moment for a few questions?" "Angel, are you excited about the show?" "Uh, of course, I'm very excited." Angel stated "Did you get to see the models?" the press cou ntinuatly hounded him.

"The models? Why, uh..." Angel answered

X~X~X~X~X~X

"Please tell me he has a flaw somewhere." Anya stated as they stared at the tv covering th fashion show, which was now focoused on Angel, Hennings Buffys boyfriend "He asked me to go to Ireland for Christmas." Buffy answered "He's gonna ask you a lot more than that." Anya said knowingly "You think so?"

"Hey, let's go! - Let's do this! All right, we gotta go. - Places, everyone! Come on, let's go, line up." Buffy and Anya yelled in usion "Have a good show." Clem said as he disapred offstage and into the audience.

" Okay, no smiles, no smiles, just smirks!" The models then trailed out one by one while the booming pop music played.

after the show was over, Buffy ran backstage to find Angel awaiting her. "Oh, congratulations. You're amazing." Angel answered as he swooped her up and Spun her around.

"Those flowers were insane Angel" Buffy said in awe "Oh, well, I just want this day to be perfect" He answered "Oh, God, honey, what if they hate me?" Buffy asked "Oh, they're critics, Buffy. They hate themselves." Angel answered

" That's easy for you to say. I wasn't born with that thick Hennings skin." Buffy stated "No, you weren't, and that is what I love about you. Ah, honey, I'm sorry, I got a meeting in the Bronx. But you go and enjoy, and I'll see you later. Okay? Oh, and, hey, we've got that thing tonight at Lincoln Center." Angel explained "What thing?" Buffy asked dumbstruck "Fund-raiser thing." Angel answered as he straitened his tie "Right, the thing... with your mother. That's tonight." Buffy said " I'm afraid so. I am so proud of you." Angel said as he cupper her chin then turned nad walked away "Thank you." Buffy wispered after him.

X~X~X~X~X~X

Buffy looked in the mirror and did a last once over, _teeth not full of yucky food check. mascara waterproof kind check. (just a precaution his mother could be a bit uneven at times) lipgloss firmly applied check, just the right amount of clevage check, not enough so it says hey im a ho ravage me! but not unenough so it says hi would you like to buy a copy of the would you like to buy a copy of the watchtower. _

Buffy sighed, slipped on her heels, and ran down the stairs out the lobby, and out onto the sidewalk where Angel asaid hes pick her up, and there was a guy standing by a limo so...

"Miss Summers," the driver jestured to her as he opened the door of the limo. Buffy ducked her head nad Got into the limo as the driver went around front and got into the car, "His meeting's running a little late" the driver said as he put begain to drive, they eventually reached they're destination with minimal akwardness and sat there for about 5 seconds before the driver turned and said "He told me to take you inside so you wouldn't have to wait."

He then got out of the car and opened the door for her. then he walked with her to the building and opened the big door, he gestured for her to go in s she looked at him unevenly she entered and begain to walk down the hall where Jimmy was standing "Where are we? I'm so tired, Jimmy. I've just had it." Buffy said as she slumped her shoulders.

"Well... he shouldn't be too long." he said as they rounded the corner to a big set of double glass doors with a guy standing beside them. "Miss Summers, won't you come in?" Buffy entered the room to find Angel standing by a glass case, well hundreds of glass casses "So... have you made a decision?" Angel asked as he came up beside her.

"About what?" Buffy questioned "Ireland." Angel said "Ireland, honey, that's four months from now." Buffy stated "I was thinking maybe 800 guests, tops." Angel announced "For Christmas? Angel, are you on some sort of medication? What's going on? Where are we?"Buffy asked as they came to a stop, angel dropped down on one knee. "O-h-h, my God. ohmigod." Buffy said as Angel took her hand in his.

"Buffy Summers... will you marry me?" Angel asked there was a slight pause "Are you sure? I mean, a-a-are you really sure? Because if you're not sure, we could just go back to the car. It's only been months." Angel stood up and took her face in his hands.

"You know I never do anything rash. And I usually never ask a question I don't already know the answer to,... so... at the risk of being rejected twice, I'm gonna ask you again. Will you marry me?" "Yes!" Buffy squealed as he kissed her, he then put his arm out and gestured to all the glass cases as the occupants of them turned on the lights and smiled "Pick one."

X~X~X~X~X~X

" Mayor, just one shot! One shot!" the press called as Darla Hennings Angels mother an dmayor stepped out of her Black SUV and proceded down the red carpet "Can you comment on the Watson bill?" one asked "Over here, Mayor, please! Over here!" another yelled "Thank you." darla said as she faked smiled,

"Where is he?" Darla asked her person assistant Johnathon "He's running late." johnathon answered "No doubt thanks to that Sommers girl." Darla answered venom laced in her words.

Summers... designer, Eastern Calafornia." Johnathon told her. "Right, whatever." Darla smile dagin as some more press came up to her.

"Your Honor, how do you answer those... who are opposed to the street-improvement project... you put before the city council today?" he asked "I suggest they take a drive on some of the streets in Brooklyn. Maybe they'll disappear into a pothole." she faked a laugh as johnathon smiled beside her

"Your son's relationship with Buffy Summers... sources say they're engaged. Do you have a comment?" A woman hounded "Trust me, if my son were engaged, I'd have a comment." She answered.

X~X~X~X~X~X

Buffy turned to Angel and Kissed him ferverently " I thought you were tired." Angel questioned "Jimmy, can you excuse us for a second?" Buffy asked the limo driver. he laughed and put up the divider "I've been planning this for weeks." Buffy kissed up his neck

"I knew your show would be great, and tonight is perfect. Oh, God, I can't wait to see the look on my mother's face. Come on, let's call your parents." Buffy pulled back shocked and grasped the Cellphone out of his hands

" No! I mean... not right this second. What I mean is, uh... Honey, would you mind terribly... if we just kept this to ourselves for a few days?" Buffy asked "Buffy, it's gonna come out sooner or later." Angel said

"No, I know, I know, but, um,... it's just, I haven't seen my folks in about 5 years,... and I just feel like I should probably tell them in person." Buffy said pleadingly "Of course." Angel said as he pockeded his phone "And, um... I think I should do it alone." Buffy added as she chewed on her bottom lip "Buffy, I'm gonna have to meet them eventually and stop chewing that lip." Angel said

"I know, I know, and they will love you... eventually." Buffy stated "Is it because I'm a Yankee?" angel asked "Well, that... and a Democrat." Buffy smiled "Okay... mum's the word. No one will know." Angel said as the car came to a stop in front of the red carpet. "Thank you."

"Secretary Hennings, will you comment... Hello." a press woman asked "Why haven't you told your mother you're engaged? Have you thought about children?" another questioned

"I'm sorry we're late." Angel said as he approacher his mother "That shade of lipstick does nothing for you." Darla said as she wiped it off, "What kept you?" She asked

" Oh, it's none of your business." Angel said "Ah, you know I hate surprises. What's going on?" Darlas pressed, a man came up behind Angel he turned to talk to him, eger to get away from his mother "Oh, Gunn, always a pleasure." he said

" Good to see you. Buffy, darling." Darla stated "Hi, Your Honor. So good to see you." Buffy affirmed "Look at you... always the belle of the ball. I hear very good things about your new line." Darla said " Oh, yeah. Thanks." Buffy answered hesitantly as Darla Grabbed her hands and she tried to pull away "Always a pleasure." Angel said as he turned from Gunn

" Angel?" Darla Questioned her son "Yes?" He answered "Seems Melanie is wearing a skating rink on a very important finger." she tsked "Um, Your Honor, I'd really like to keep it-" Buffy begain

"Oh, my God, you're engaged?" Darla yelled. "-Quiet." Buffy Finished.

X~X~X~X~X~X

{end chapter one} 

[authors note] hope you liked it and yes it is majorly based on the movie "sweet home alabama" please review or i will not write more!

-numberonebuffyfan.


	2. Chapter 2

[Sweet home California]

.:Chapter two:.

[Authors notes: ] .: Hey guys this is the next chapter in my new series _Sweet home California_ hope you enjoy itt! Also if you guys see any mistakes i'd like to know so i can fix them, and Constructive critisim is always welcomed. please remember to leave your thoughts and comments and Review, Thanks a bunch! :.

(Disclamer: I do not own anything to do with Buffy, It is soley owened By that great God Joss Whedon, 20th century for, Fox studios, the kuzis (even though we wish the kuzis had no rights because of the buffy reboot thing god dont even get me started there we'll be here for hours with a ranting numberonebuffyfan, I only wish i owned Spike and Buffy sadly i do not, im only borrowing them to make a great fanfic for you guys, ) content based on the movie sweet home alabam i do not own that either,

...

"OMIGOD, Buffy, I'm your first New York friend, and I have to read about it with 200 million other people!" Anya said Buffy put her bluetooth on her ear "Sorry, honey, she just grabbed my hand. What was I supposed to do?" Buffy answered "I know... we read all about it. So, did you cry?" Anya questioned as she took a bite of her salad "Wouldn't you?" Buffy asked

" One man for the rest of my life? I'd bawl my eyes out. So why don't you meet us? We're just around the corner." Anya stated "Can't. I'm in Sunnydale".Buffy answered "Oh... my God." Willow said as she hung up.

X~X~X~X~X~X

Buffy drove Down the highway a little bit, being a safe as a driver as Buffy could be she then pulled int a driveway strewn with leaves, there was a dog on the porch and a lake behind the house with a water plane that said D'hoffrin on the side. the dog started barking up a storm "rufff ruff bark bark bark bark *growls* bark bark"

A guy emerged from the house, Black jeans, Black shirt with buttoned up red shirt. and platinum blonde hair. "He's loud, love but he don't bite." the man said as he stared at her intently *bark bark bark* "Come on, shut up, you Bloody hound! Lie down. Go on, stay."

"Now, how can I help you kitten?" the man said as he ventured down the porch steps Buffy took her sunglasses off "Well, for starters, you can get your stubborn ass down here... and give me a divorce. Come on, Will, I mean it. The joke's over. Let's just finish this. I've got a plane to catch." Buffy said

"You're Bloody well shittin me, right?" William said "You know, I've never actually understood that expression,... but, no, I'm not "shitting" you. Look, it's even got these idiot-proof tabs to make it easy. There's one copy for me, one copy for you... and one copy for the lawyers." she said

"What? Speak!" she said the dog started barking again *bark bark bark* "You show up here after 5 years... without so much as a "Hey, there, Spike, remember me... your wife? Or a "Hi, honey. Lookin' good. How's the family?" he asked

"You expect me to tell you you look good? *bark bark bark* Did they run out of soap down at the Piggly Wiggly since I left and what kind of name is Spike?" she questioned

" They laugh at that up north or whereverthe hell it is you been?" Spike asked "You knew where I was. And don't even pretend you spent all this time missing me." she yelled "Oh, I missed you, all right. But at this range, my bloody aim is bound to improve." he stated

"Is that a threat? I've got a lawyer who charges $1000 an hour. He billed me every time you sent these papers back." buffy stated *bark bark bark*

" Well, I'm glad to see you finally got the message love." "Would you stop calling me that?" *bark bark bark* "Shut up, Bear!" "Shut the hell up, Bryant!" they yelled in usion "What happened to Bear?" Buffy asked "He died. You weren't 'ere." Spike said as he begain to walk up the stairs "What are you doing?" Buffy screamed

" Leavin'. You done it. You should recognize the gesture you bint." Spike stated "Could we just try to keep this as civilized as possible? Please sign these papers so I can go home." buffy whined "What do you bloody well know about home? Hell, I bet your mum don't even know you's in town." Spike smirked

" That's my business." Buffy yelled "Honey, that woman is the only family you's got." he answered "Don't you "honey" me, honey!" Buffy screamed "Get your butt back in tha' car, you drive over and see 'em,... and then maybe we'll talk." Spike said as he went in the house and locked the screen door,

" William!" Buffy yelled "Its spike and you'll do good to remember it" " WHATEVER You dumb, stubborn, British bastard! The only reason you won't sign these papers is 'cause I want you to!" Buffy yelled "Wrong! The only reason I ain't signin'... is 'cause you've turned into some hoity-toity Yankee bitch... and I'd like nothin' better 'ight now than to piss you's off!" Spike yelled

" What are you doin' with D'hoffrins plane anyway?" Buffy asked "Tha's my business!" Spike yelled as he slammed the door in her face and ran across the room to lock the back door,

Spike then sauntered over to the fridge and got a beer and chugged the whole thing "Divorce, my ass I dont bloody well think so." he muittered under his breath.

Spike walked out into the living room to find the door unlocked and open. "Hey, genius..." Spike turned to see Buffy siting on the couch "Next time you lock somebody out,... make sure they don't know where the spare key's hidden."

"Well, see, tha's the thing about Hide-A-Keys... it'd be a hellofva lot nicer your wife told you where it was!" Spike yelled

"I'm not your wife, Spike. I'm just the first girl... that climbed in the back of your truck. But you're right... I have changed. I don't even know that girl anymore." Buffy said as she stood up

"Well, then... allow me to remind you." Spike said as he grabbed the phone and ran into the bedroom and locked the door.

X~X~X~X~X~X

"Born into one of the wealthiest families of Sunnydale, California. her daddy's in cotton and all that that implies." There's no listing for an Hank Summers in Sunnydale." Darla stated as Johnathon handed her more files

" How about her local high school?" "No record of a Buffy Summers attending... ever." Johnathon answered "Jesus! Whatever happened to responsible journalism? There's something wrong here. Why would my son do this to me?" Darla asked "Maybe he, um, loves her." Johnathon answered

"Oh, please! This is classic rebound. He's still wounded from... who was his last girlfriend?" "Harmony Kendall, lawyer, San Francisco." "Yeah, well, there was a match made in Heaven... society, political family, California... all those electoral votes. Get Liam on the phone."

X~X~X~X~X~X

" Since we have a small window for the Secretary of Housing, please hold your questions until after the presentation." somone stated as all the men in suits shook hands and smiled as they presented a huge check "Gentlemen. Did you see the look on my mom's face?" Angel asked

" I thought her head was going to explode." Gunn said "Yeah, what did she say?" wesley asked "That I should date women like Buffy, not marry them." angel answered " ooh That's harsh." Gunn said

"That's Mom. Thank you. - Thanks a lot." Angel said as he shook hands with the presenter "We hope to have the Bronx Children's Hospital open by fall ." the speaker said

" Oh, speak of the devil." Angel said as he answered his cellphone "Hello?" "So, have you two lovebirds set a date?" Darla asked "I'm pleading the Fifth." Angel said "Okay, fine, just try to keep your secrets. I dare you." Darla stated

Oh, at least you sound like you're in a better mood." Angel said "My approval rating went up points. It seems the public likes being reminded I am a mother." Darla mentioned

" God, always running for office." Angel scoffed "I'm only thinking of you. Say, um... do you happen to have the Summers' number down there in Sunnydale? I thought perhaps I should introduce myself." Darla said sweetly

" I would like to meet them first, if you don't mind." Angel uttered "You do realize the press is going to be all over this. Happy couples don't sell. So if there are any skeletons in her closet, Angel,... we need to know about them." Darla stated.

X~X~X~X~X~X

"You make clothes, right?" Spike asked Buffy "I design them. There's a big difference." "Do you design anything Red,?" Spike asked as he came out of the room, there was flashing blue and red lights on the walls now.

"You called the sheriff? You know that old bastard hates me!" Buffy stated

" An For a bloody well good reason 'e does.!" Spike said "Well, hell's bells, if it ain't Felony Buffy" the sheriff appeared and opened his arms wide for a hug. Xander!" Buffy shreaked as he pulled her into a big bear hug

"Hot damn, girl, do we miss you around here! Hey, I think I saw poor, old Fuzz just the other day." Buffy hit him on the arm "Oh, God, you had to bring that up. I can't believe you're the sheriff!" Buffy squealed

" Yep, I get to frisk pretty little things like you all day... and get paid for it." Xander chuckled "Xander, can you try and be a little more professional? We got us a crime suspect here." Spike reported "Now, Buffy, you can't just go breaking into people's houses." "I didn't break in, Xander. I used a key... my key."

"Well, it still ain't your house, darlin'. I'm gonna have to escort you out." "Use the Bloody cuffs, Whelp, please?" Spike asked "If you get him to sign these, I'll let you run me out of town." Buffy picked up the divorce papers and shoved them in Xanders face.

" Now, that's none of your soddin' concern." Spike remarked "Well, what do we got here? A bill of divorcement? Hell, boy, I thought you said you took care of this." Xander responded "And I thought I did." Spike claimed "Obviously not." Buffy answered

" Well, if you two are still married, it's her house, too. This here ain't nothin' but a domestic dispute." Xander affirmed "He didn't hit you, did he? If he took a swing at you, I'll take him in right now. We take that stuff pretty serious nowadays." Xander stated

Buffy looked at Spike he raised an eyebrow at her "No, Xander, Spike's never hit me." Xander smiled

"You know what? I don't have a single childhood memory that doesn't have you two in it. And that includes the night I lit my ass on fire. Remember?" "Xander... Memory Lane is closed." Spike declared "Ah, boy, you two got a whole lot of catchin' up to do... so I'm just gonna leave you to it." Spike and Xander walked down the hall

" Man, I set you up with your wife. You owe me one!" Clem Wispered as he begain to walk out the door, "Why won't you just sign the papers?" Buffy whined "There is nothin' I can do. The law is the law, and she has done nothin' wrong." Xander said as he tried to leave once more " oh! oh! oh! I suppose shoplifting steaks at Winn-Dixie's okay."

" I took 'em back, and you know it!" Buffy said Spike clicked his fingers "You's remember that vandalism out at the stockyard? Totally her!" Spike yelled "Like I could tip a cow by myself". Buffy stated Xander scoffed and begain out the door when Spike said "Xander... isn't there some outstanding warrant for whoever dumped your mums Jeep in the fishpond?"

Xander growled.

X~X~X~X~X~X

{end chapter two} 

[authors note] hope you liked it and yes it is majorly based on the movie "sweet home alabama" please review or i will not write more!

-numberonebuffyfan.


	3. Chapter 3

"So if you are loving this monster... We have eight only? If I knew how to say that in Italian, I would, but I don't. If you love this... : ?" a woman on TV said

*Ring Ring* Joyce walked across the room to answer the phone " Honestly. Who could be callin' at this hour? Hello?" Joyce said "Hey, Mom" Buffy said "Buffy? Is that you? Oh, it's so late. Are you all right?" Joyce asked "I just thought I'd surprise you." Buffy said

"Well, this certainly is a fine surprise, hearing from you... you know, being such a busy girl and all. Of course, I call people while I'm doing the dishes or when i have down time at the gallery Oprah calls it "multitasking." Joyce laughed

"Mom, the call isn't the surprise. I'm in town." Buffy stated "Oh, Lord, love a duck! Oh, my baby girl has finally come home." Joyce walked inot the living room to see Rupert Seated on the couch "Rupert, she's in town." " Love are you gonna repeat everything she says? If you are, get off my chair." Giles said

"Mom.." Buffy banged the phone on the side of the payphone booth "I'm just sittin' here, is all." Joyce said "What happened to the sound? I turned it down so I could hear the phone ring." Joyce answered "Mom!" Buffy yelled again "What, are you a clairvoyant? It was so loud, I couldn't hear myself think. They could have heard it at Robin and Jennys house. Hello?" Joyce said back into the phone

" I only get 3minutes." Buffy said "Oh, honey, you didn't need to call, then. Just come on by." Joyce replied "Well, that's the thing. I was sorta hoping Giles could come get me."

"Rupert can you go pick Buffy up?" Joyce asked "where is she this time?" "jail" "oh for god sake yes i'll bloody well go pick her up" Giles got up from the couch and walked inot the kitchen "joyce honey where are my keys?" "Table rupert" "oh...right"

X~X~X~X~X~X

"So, what put you in jail this time?" Giles asked Buffy as she hopped into his car, "Spike and his big, fat mouth. It's just a misunderstanding, that's all." Buffy sighed, done up her seatbelt and leaned aginst the window

" Yeah, kinda like that bloody weddin' I paid for, huh?" Giles replied "I would hardly call that a wedding." Buffy answered Giles put the car in drive, "Boy was nervous." Giles countered

"He was still drunk from the night before." Buffy retorted "Can you blame him?" Giles demanded "Yes, I can! I went to the reception by myself with puke... all down my dress while he slept it off in the Travelodge,... and you're still siding with that..." Buffy ranted "I'm not sidin' with anybody. The boy's changed, is all." "Can we just not talk about Spike, okay?" Giles threw his hands up in defeat

" I know he's the son you never had, but I'm your only daughter... and maybe you want to know what's new with me." "Okay, share whats new buffy". "I met somebody... and he's quite a catch. He's really a great guy. And I'm happy... really." They pulled into the driveway, and Joyce came running out the front door, Buffy sighed, grabbed her bag and opened the car door

" Come to Mom, baby! Oh, my gosh, you are skin and bones. Well, don't I get a smile? I know you got one in there somewhere." Joyce asked "Come on, come on, let's not let all the cold air out." Giles said as they walked up the stairs.

" Well, are you hungry, sweetie? Do you want me to reheat you some chicken salad?" Joyce asked "Oh, no, Mom, I'm fine." Buffy answered as she rubbed her eyes, Giles ushered them all in and Buffy droped her bag down.

"Sweetie, you look tired. Are you tired? Oh, you know what? Maybe it's the way you're wearing your hair now." Joyce swept Buffy bangs to one side. "You guys have really done a lot with the place." Buffy stated

"Lord, would you listen to that accent?" giles said as he moved her into the living room "Why don't you sit in my good chair?" he motioned for her to sit down "Now, your Mother got me this Christmas before last." Giles said

"Oh, you mean the one where you were supposed to come visit me?" Buffy challenged " know Buffy I told you time and time again, it just didn't suit. Let me... let me get you those tickets." Joyce strode down the hallway

" Sit down in it. Sit down. Now, watch this." Giles pulled the handle on the la-z-boy "I mean, isn't that quite posh?" "There are hardly words. Now, how do I get out of this thing? Oh, my God!" Buffy hopped up and grabbed her back.

"Spike tell you he's thinkin' of gettin' one?" Giles asked "Oh, I see your priorities... Spike, jail, and then home." Joyce said as she re-entered the room "Mom, it was just unfinished business, is all." Buffy answered

" Spike's doin' all right. Boy's goin' places. has a pretty posh place" Giles claimed "Once upon a time, you were going places, too. Here are your tickets." Joyce handed the tickets to Buffy "These were a gift. I'd rather you guys just use them. You know what I can't understand is how y'all will visit... every stupid battlefield in the continental U.S.,... but you can't manage to visit your only daughter." Buffy said as she put the tickets on the table

"Well, the door swings both ways, sweetie. Anyway, don't get me started on the things I don't understand." Joyce started "Here we go." Giles sighed then went over to the licour cabnet "i think im going to need some scotch" "Your dream for me was to get out of this place and be somebody. You shoved me in every beauty pageant in the state."  
" I'm just saying, is all." joyce threw up her hands "What? What are you trying to say? I mean, just tell me what I can do to make you happy!" Buffy y elled "Just make yourself happy, sweetie" Joyce affirmed

"Done. We're there, all right? You know, I've really made something of myself. I have a career. People actually want to be me. And somebody loves me, and I love him." Buffy yelled as she held out her hand for her mother to see. "Dear lord" Giles said

"Joyce honey, why don't you get us that baloney cake out of the the icebox?" Joyce rolled her eyes and made her way to the kitchen "Your mothers's a complex woman." Giles said as he put a hand on Buffys shoulder nad squeezed. "I'm going to bed." Buffy stated

" Good night, Buffy" Giles said.

X~X~X~X~X~X

"But you know nothing about her liam! Are you even sure who she is?" Darla stated "I love her, Mom." Angel responded "That's nice, but you have to be careful. You and I are different. We're not better, not worse... we're just different. We're in public life to serve, and to serve... to the best of our abilities, we have to set good examples."

" Do you have to control everything?" "I've put a hold on the Plaza for the second weekend in June. That should give you a nice, long engagement." "We were thinking Christmas in Ireland."

"If you think I'm going to let some girl talk you into getting married..." " She is not some girl.-" "...any place but New York City." "She's my fiancee, for Christ's sake." "You are just like your father. One minute you're brilliant, controlled, steadfast. The next you're throwing it all away on some young piece of ass." Those are your issues, Mother. Not mine." Angel said as he got up from the table and left.

X~X~X~X~X~X

Buffy pulled up and parked in front of the exspresso pump she was tryin ot put the car in park "Hold on. You know what? Uh... How long does a contested divorce take?16 months? Mr. Buford, I don't have 16 months. I don't have 16 days. Okay, well, that's just not gonna work for me." Buffy said as she flopped down the cars mirro and pulled her lipstick out of her bag

" Don't see the likes of you around these here parts much!" a voice called "Mr. Buford, that's not gonna work." Buffy yelled as she applied the lipstick and hopped out of her car, "Lady, you look like sex on a stick in that... Frederick Montana getup!" "- I have to call you back." Buffy closed her phone and turnned around

" Listen, bubba, why don't you just kiss my... ...ass! Oh, my God!" Buffy shreaked "Get in the truck, there, missy,... 'cause I don't do that sort of thing on the street." Riley answered "I guess your mother raised you right." Buffy said as he pulled her into a bear hug

Riley sniffed her "What is that? Calvin Klein? That's very nice." "Very good." Buffy looked across the street to see two elderly ladies gossiping and pointing at them "I better back off. Don't want to get you in trouble with the little lady. There is a little lady, isn't there?" Buffy asked

" I can hardly afford me, much less some high-maintenance babe. What about Cordy What's-her-name? You guys were real hot and heavy in high school." Buffy questioned "She's a women's softball coach up in Nashville." "Well, that explains some lingering questions that I had... about a game of post office we played one time. I guess we all have our little secrets, don't we, Riley finn?"

"Yeah, we sure do. 'Course, I read about yours on the Internet." Riley said as they walke over to his SUV "What?" "Oh, I know all about the cocks in your henhouse." Riley snickered "Oh, God! Riley! You sure do know how to make a girl blush." Riley opened his Suv door and stuck his head out of it

" Well, I gotta get back to the factory,... but are you in town for a while?" Riley asked "Oh, God, I hope not. No, I'm just hitting the bank." Rileys eyes opened wide with fear and he closed his car door.

"Well, I better scram." Riley laughed "Very funny. Been really good to see you." Buffy stated "Good to see you, too." Riley turned on his car nad put it in drive, "bye Buffy" "se ya Riley" Buffy waved until he'd went far enough up the street then she headed to the Bank,

as she Swung oppen the door she came face to face with Ethan Rayne "How's your leg ethan?" "Oh, it don't give me too much trouble, Miss Summers"

"Willow, I'm gonna take my lunch." Ethan said as he limped out the door, Buffy shook her head and approached the counter "Well, look what the cat dragged in." Willow said Buffy gave her a dirty look then Smiled "Willow? Oh, my God, you've..." "- Lost 98 pounds, I know." "Well... congratulations."

" - Thanks." "I noticed that you don't have an ATM." "Oh, them things. Russ don't want to put one in... on account of you lose personal contact with the customers." "Yes, that would be tragic." Buffy replied "Xander said you and Spike had quite the reunion. But that's just pillow talk talkin'." "Are you and Xander..."

Willow stuck her hand out to show a huge diamond oon her finger " Goin' on three years. 'Course, it ain't Tiffany's. But then again, you can't believe everything you hear on TV." Buffy leaned against the counter "I need to make a withdraw from my..". "- Joint account?" "My what?" "with Spike. From what I hear, y'all are still married."

"Why, yes. Yes, we are." Buffy smiled a devilish smile

X~X~X~X~X~X

{end chapter Three} 

[authors note] hope you liked it and yes it is majorly based on the movie "sweet home alabama" please review or i will not write more!

-numberonebuffyfan.


End file.
